


Un jour, sous la pluie...

by Yunaeris



Category: Lost Song (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: ... elle rencontra un visage familier.(mais même s'il possède le même nom et le même visage, ce qu'ils avaient ne pourra être retrouvé).
Relationships: Finis & Henry Leobolt





	Un jour, sous la pluie...

Henry Leobolt était un homme charmant et sans problème, historien réputé malgré sa jeunesse. Professeur d'histoire dans quelques-unes des plus prestigieuses universités des Etats-Unis, auteur de plusieurs ouvrages de recherche, son domaine de prédilection était la chevalerie européenne. Certains de ses travaux avaient été si bien reçus qu'ils avaient été traduits dans une dizaine de langues. Il était depuis régulièrement invités à des conférences à travers tous les Etats-Unis, ainsi que dans plusieurs autres pays, et participait activement à la fondation d'un centre de recherche, faisant de lui un homme très occupé, à la carrière prometteuse.

M. Leobolt était considéré comme un homme très agréable à fréquenter. Il était marié à l'une de ses collègues historiennes, et tous deux avaient un fils de deux ans et demi, songeant d'ailleurs à avoir un second enfant. La petite famille habitait un grand appartement moderne et ne manquait de rien. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient une famille ordinaire, vivant une vie normale.

Ce jour-là commença comme un jour comme les autres. L'automne s'était installé. Il avait plu toute la journée, une pluie fine et froide amenée par des nuages moroses qui recouvraient la cité. Après avoir déposé son fils à la crèche, Henry avait rejoint les locaux fraîchement rénovés de leur futur centre de recherche. La réunion avec ses collègues, censée durer toute la matinée, avait été interrompue par une panne d'électricité, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de la reporter à un jour meilleur.

Pendant l'après-midi, après un rapide déjeuner avalé à la cafétéria de l'université voisine, il s'était plongé dans les dossiers envoyés par ses étudiants pour valider leur semestre, avant de continuer ses propres recherches pour son prochain ouvrage, qu'il souhaitait réaliser sur la vie quotidienne des chevaliers d'un siècle passé. Tellement absorbé par son travail, il ne réalisa pas qu'il était tard avant que la pénombre par la fenêtre n'attire son regard, amplifiée par le couvercle de nuages sombres qui avait pesé sur cette journée. Ses collègues étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Henry jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et se morigéna mentalement. Il était en retard pour aller chercher son fils à la crèche. Il envoya rapidement un message à Emily, sa femme, puis rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bureau, saluant au passage les deux collègues qui discutaient près de la machine à café.

Il avait la tête occupée pendant son trajet vers son appartement. La prochaine conférence à laquelle il était convié (de l'autre côté du pays) risquait de tomber le jour de l'anniversaire de leur fils. C'était une conférence importante, et on comptait sur lui pour y être, mais il n'avait pas envie de sacrifier sa vie familiale pour ce genre d'événement.

Quand il sortit du métro, il pleuvait encore un peu, et il commençait à avoir un peu froid alors qu'il patientait au passage piéton d'un grand carrefour parmi la foule d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires en imperméable mouillé, tous aussi pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Le feu pour piétons passa au vert. Il se laissa machinalement porter par la foule tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone – ouf, il n'était pas si en retard. Alors qu'il le rangeait dans sa poche, il percuta quelqu'un par inadvertance.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, madame ! » s'écria-t-il et sa gêne s'accentua quand il constata que l'autre personne, une jeune femme, était tombée à terre sous le choc.

Celle-ci ne dit rien. En fait, elle ne paraissait même pas s'en soucier car elle se releva lentement, avec à peine un regard pour la main serviable que lui tendait Henry.

Elle croisa son regard, cligna des yeux. Était-ce de la surprise, dans ce regard bleu éteint ? Avait-elle si peu l'habitude que les gens se montrent courtois envers elle ?

Henry la dévisagea avec curiosité. Elle était vêtue d'habits de femme d'affaires sobres (un tailleur dont la jupe grise s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux). De longs cheveux pâles cascadaient sur ses épaules, comme la pluie qui coulait le long de son visage étrangement inexpressif, maculant ses habits de taches sombres.

Le regard de la femme n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Henry s'éclaircit la gorge avec maladresse, se rendant finalement compte qu'il restait bêtement immobile au milieu de la foule.

« Toutes mes excuses. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous n'êtes pas blessée... ? »

La femme soutint son regard pendant quelques longues secondes, puis secoua lentement la tête quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Je vais bien. »

Sa voix était neutre mais douce, comme contenue, et il se retrouva un instant sans savoir comment réagir. La jeune femme se contentait de lui retourner son regard, qui semblait contenir tout un monde qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, sans se soucier de l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues.

Ah, il devait reprendre son chemin ! Emily n'était sans doute déjà pas très contente de devoir aller chercher Dylan à sa place. Il marqua cependant un instant d'hésitation. Son côté chevaleresque répugnait à laisser cette jeune inconnue qu'il venait de bousculer toute seule sous la pluie au milieu du centre-ville inhospitalier, sans même un parapluie.

« Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où aller, mademoiselle ? »

_Oh, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas penser que je suis un_ _individu louche_ _,_ songea-t-il immédiatement après. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de hocher négativement la tête après un instant d'indécision.

« Oh... »

Le feu des piétons passa au rouge tandis qu'autour d'eux, la rue se vidait des passants. Se sentant légèrement désemparé, Henry considéra ses options tandis que la jeune femme demeurait plantée devant lui, comme attendant un geste ou une parole de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là...

Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir vous abriter, le temps que la pluie passe ? Vous n'avez pas de parapluie, et la nuit tombe. Je n'habite pas loin, lui assura-t-il. Ma femme et moi serons ravis de vous accueillir. »

Cela sembla tirer une réaction à la jeune femme. Elle cligna des yeux et il eut l'impression distincte qu'elle le voyait sous un nouveau jour.

« Je... J'en serais ravie », dit-elle, quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Avec un sourire, Henry tira son téléphone de sa poche pour avertir sa femme, et invita la jeune étrangère à le suivre.

« Aucun problème. C'est par ici. »

* * *

Henry essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson puis tourna un sourire rassurant vers la jeune femme, qui le suivait avec quelques pas de distance.

« Nous y sommes », annonça-t-il en montrant la porte de son appartement.

La femme y jeta un coup d’œil, puis ses yeux revinrent sur lui. Elle avait l'air un peu trop lugubre sous la lumière froide des lampes du couloir. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa mèche et tomba sur son nez, et elle ne cilla même pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, brisant le silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer.

« Ah, Henry, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! »

Emily, sa femme, se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme avec curiosité puis lui offrit un large sourire.

« Henry m'a tout expliqué. Bienvenue ! Je suis Emily », dit-elle en s'avançant, la main tendue.

La jeune femme la dévisagea, la surprise perceptible dans son regard. Elle leva une main d'un geste raidie et retourna le geste.

« … Finis. »

_Finis ? Était-ce son nom ?_ songea Henry.

« Allez, entrez ! Ne restez pas plantés là tout mouillés », lança Emily en les guidant à l'intérieur.

Finis parut hésiter, puis leur emboîta le pas. Henry soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière lui. Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi, dans la chaleur de son foyer. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers celle qui s'appelait apparemment Finis. Tandis qu'Emily s'éloignait pour aller s'occuper de Dylan qui pleurait dans une pièce voisine, la jeune femme demeurait près de la porte d'entrée, regardant la grande salle de séjour avec une curiosité apparente, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un appartement.

« Est-ce que vous voulez... ? » commença Henry.

Il allait lui proposer des vêtements secs mais la femme, qui ne semblait pas se soucier d'avoir l'air de sortir du lit d'une rivière, s'était avancée à l'intérieur de la pièce à petits pas incertains, promenant ses yeux sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Henry se gratta la nuque, ne sachant trop que dire, puis décida que le mieux était d'agir. Troquant ses chaussures pour des pantoufles, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, croisant Emily dans le couloir qui tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser leur fils.

« Hé bien alors Dylan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Dylan cessa de parler pendant quelques secondes le temps de babiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible en reniflant. Emily lui lança un regard où l'agacement était perceptible et se chargea de la traduction.

« Il a cassé un de ses jouets. Je lui ai dit qu'on allait en acheter un autre, mais qu'il ne devait pas les emmener à l'école.

-Ah ! »

Henry récupéra une serviette propre dans le placard de la salle de bain puis retourna dans la salle de séjour. Finis s'était assise sur une chaise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, toujours plongée dans la contemplation de la pièce. Son regard s'attardait sur les photos de famille alignées sur les étagères.

« Tenez. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui quand il s'approcha, et il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en lui tendant la serviette.

« Si vous avez envie de vêtements secs, Emily pourra vous en donner. N'hésitez surtout pas à demander. »

Finis ne répondit pas mais elle tendit la main et accepta la serviette. Ce faisant, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Henry ; ils étaient glacés.

« Merci, dit-elle en ramenant la serviette contre elle, sans toutefois la déplier.

« Mais de rien. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de se changer et de prendre ses aises dans une maison inconnue... C'était compréhensible, mais il craignait qu'elle ne finisse par attraper froid.

La jeune femme commença à se sécher les cheveux avec des mouvements lents, et Henry se retira dans le couloir pour la laisser en paix.

Emily le rejoignit aussitôt, ayant manifestement réussi à calmer leur fils. Suivant son regard, il constata qu'elle observait la jeune étrangère d'un air soucieux.

« Elle a l'air perdue, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu l'as trouvée où ?

-Je l'ai croisée en sortant du métro, au grand carrefour, répondit Henry sur le même ton. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. »

Emily examina de loin Finis, qui continuait machinalement à se sécher.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une sans-abri... On dirait une femme d'affaires comme les autres. Peut-être qu'elle a simplement eu une mauvaise journée ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers Finis en souriant.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous souhaitez vous changer ? Vous ruisselez littéralement et vous devez avoir froid. »

Finis releva la tête et l'observa.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai connu pire.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas drôle de tomber malade, répliqua Emily en fronçant les sourcils. Pourrais-je au moins appeler quelqu'un pour vous ? Avez-vous un proche ou un ami qui pourrait venir vous chercher ? Non pas que je veuille vous chasser, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable, mais... »

Finis demeura inexpressive pendant quelques secondes. Henry et Emily commençaient à penser qu'elle retombait dans son mutisme quand elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non... Il n'y a personne. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Je serai partie dès que la pluie aura cessé. »

* * *

Le dîner fut chargé de gêne, malgré les efforts du couple pour faire la conversation. Leur invitée mangeait en silence, levant sa fourchette avec des gestes précis et nets, mécaniques. Il était impossible de dire si la nourriture était à sa convenance ou non.

Dylan la dévisageait avec curiosité.

« Papa, c'est qui la dame ? » dit-il tout haut.

Henry adressa un sourire gêné à Finis qui n'avait pas réagit, et répondit avec bienveillance :

« C'est une invitée surprise, Dylan. Elle s'appelle Finis. Tu ne lui as pas dit bonjour, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis bonjour à la dame.

-Bonjour madame Finis ! »

Dylan, qui n'était pas d'un naturel réservé, parut soudain beaucoup plus calme quand le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui. Elle sourit, pour la première fois, mais d'un sourire curieusement triste.

« Bonjour, Dylan. »

Dylan répondit par un petit son timide, puis retourna à sa nourriture. En détournant le regard de son fils, Henry surprit Finis en train de l'observer. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, et porta une nouvelle fourchetée à ses lèvres.

« C'est un vrai délice », murmura-t-elle, bien que son expression n'avait pas changé.

Emily sourit avec grâce.

« Je vous remercie. Dites-moi madame, si j'ai bien compris vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? D'où venez-vous donc ? »

Finis prit son temps pour répondre. Quand elle le fit, elle ne releva pas la tête. Ses yeux fixaient son assiette sans la voir, tournés vers des pensées qui leur étaient inconnues.

« D'un pays très lointain.

-Vraiment ? Ah... » Emily dut penser que le manque de précision signifiait que leur invitée ne désirait pas aborder ce sujet, car elle orienta la conversation vers des eaux plus familières. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en ville ?

-Quelques jours.

-Quelques jours ? Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendue dans un hôtel ? » s'étonna Henry, sentant l'inquiétude refaire surface. Emily échangea un regard avec lui qui signifiait clairement « qui est cette fille ? ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit leur hôte de sa voix douce. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

Emily et Henry échangèrent un nouveau regard, le front plissé en une même pensée. Malgré ses paroles, l'étrangère pouvait difficilement masquer la lassitude qui émanait de son aura, qui se ressentait dans ses mouvements lents, dans les ombres de son regard et dans ses traits effacés. Ce qui la troublait, quoi que ce fut, était de toute évidence un fardeau pesant.

« Nous ne serions pas des hôtes convenables si nous vous laissions partir d'ici comme ça, répliqua Henry avec un sourire aimable. Laissez-nous vous aider. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? De l'argent ? Qu'êtes-vous venue chercher ici ?

-En vérité, je ne le sais toujours pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui ne s'adressait à personne. Voilà des années – très longtemps – que je laisse mes pas me guider. Un jour peut-être je serai là où je veux être. Vous avez une bien jolie maisons, ajouta-t-elle soudain d'une voix un peu plus vivante, en regardant autour d'elle.

Ses yeux s'attardaient sur l'écu accroché au mur, au-dessus de la commode, une ancienne relique qu'il avait obtenue par son métier.

« Chaleureuse... et ordonnée, continua-t-elle. Comme les autres. Et un brin romantique aussi », ajouta la jeune femme, son regard glissant vers le bouquet de fleurs qui décorait la commode.

Emily et Henry se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire devant le ton étrangement lourd d'émotions cachées dans les paroles banales de leur invitée.

« Vous semblez être une famille heureuse », murmura-t-elle enfin, tournée vers les photographies posées sur les étagères.

Une ombre passa dans son regard. Elle n'ajouta rien pendant le reste du repas.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'Emily lisait une histoire à Dylan, Henry retourna dans le salon pour découvrir leur invitée se chauffant devant le radiateur, le regard de nouveau levé vers les armoiries.

« Elles me sont familières, dit-elle à son approche.

-Cet objet est authentique, répondit fièrement Henry. Ce ne sont pas seulement un objet décoratif. Êtes-vous amatrice d'histoire ?

-Quel métier faites-vous dans ce monde ? demanda Finis, ignorant sa question.

-Oh... J'enseigne l'histoire à l'université. Et je fais des recherches entre deux cours. Ma spécialité, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement maintenant, est la période médiévale.

-Professeur... Je suppose que ça vous va mieux, dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Pardon ? s'enquit Henry, qui pensait avoir mal entendu la dernière partie de la phrase.

-Vous êtes trop gentil pour tuer des gens.

-Ah... » Henry eut un rire gêné devant cette remarque crue. « Vous pensiez que j'étais un guerrier à cause de cet objet ? Je suppose que je peux le prendre comme un compliment. »

Finis ne répondit pas.

« Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ? demanda à son tour Henry, décidé à poursuivre la conversation et peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur leur invitée. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

-J'étais une Chanteuse.

-Ah ! Je ne doute pas que... Étais ?

-Je ne suis plus vraiment quoi que ce soit à présent, répondit-elle avec aisance. Je n'ai plus l'envie de chanter pour quiconque. Ma voix n'apporterait que le malheur.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? répliqua aimablement Henry, un peu curieux devant les paroles lugubres de la jeune femme. Vous êtes encore très jeune. Vous avez tout le temps devant vous pour reprendre confiance et poursuivre votre carrière... ! »

Il se passa un fait des plus surprenants. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

Ce fut bref, et sa voix, quoique objectivement mélodieuse, ne contenait pas la moindre joie. Au lieu de se réjouir de la voir montrer un peu plus d'émotion, Henry ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les yeux qu'elle tourna vers lui, d'un bleu de glace, dans lesquels il vit quelque chose de dur et de brisé, n'aidèrent en rien.

« J'ignorais que vous pouviez être aussi drôle », dit-elle doucement, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle. Elle se détourna et retourna à sa posture inexpressive, son moment d'émotion parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. « Bien que ce soit involontaire de votre part. »

Henry hésita, ne sachant comment réagir. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop familier, trop moraliste ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire de cette jeune inconnue. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils.

« Je … m'excuse de vous avoir offensée. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il n'en est rien. »

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Henry, toujours un peu décontenancé, se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Alors qu'il jetait un nouveau regard vers le visage pâle de Finis, à moitié obscurci par ses longues mèches argentées, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans ses pensées. Elle paraissait concentrée, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose.

« La musique de ce monde n'est pas très harmonieuse, murmura-t-elle finalement, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il prendra bientôt fin. »

* * *

« Je lui ai proposée de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel tenu par un ami, à quelques pas d'ici, mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai même proposé de payer à sa place, mais...

-Peut-être qu'elle détesterait se sentir redevable ? Peut-être qu'elle ne veut impliquer personne dans sa vie ? » suggéra Emily, assise à son bureau, devant l'ordinateur.

Dylan s'était endormi, et Henry avait rejoint sa femme dans le petit bureau près des chambres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... On dirait qu'elle considère ça comme une perte de temps.

-Tu crois qu'elle vit réellement dans la rue ? s'étonna sa femme. Pourtant elle n'en a pas l'air. Ses habits sont très soignés et elle semble bien tenue.

-Tu as raison... » Henry laissa échapper un long soupir. « Tu sais, je déteste ça.

-Déteste quoi ?

-Ne pas pouvoir aider quelqu'un qui a manifestement besoin d'aide. » Henry se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de sa femme. « Être impuissant, ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est... frustrant.

-Oui, confirma Emily avec un petit sourire attendri. Tu as toujours été comme ça. » Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et détacha ses yeux de l'écran. « C'est bizarre : j'ai cherché cette chanteuse Finis sur Internet, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur elle.

-Tu penses qu'elle nous a donné une fausse identité ? s'enquit Henry.

-Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait été chanteuse... Elle a une belle voix, et ce serait un étrange mensonge – facile à remettre en cause. Mais ce n'est probablement pas son véritable nom, suggéra Emily en haussant les épaules, éteignant l'ordinateur.

-Je ne la blâme pas. Elle doit avoir ses raisons, raisonna Henry en se levant. Je vais la raccompagner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à repartir. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil au ciel noir par la fenêtre. La pluie tombait plus drue que jamais.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, Finis n'avait pas bougé. Ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient autour de ses épaules en longues mèches à la grâce presque surnaturelle.

« Vous semblez passionnée par cet objet », remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, suivant son regard vers les armoiries.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas ni ne répondit à sa remarque. A la place, elle lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Dites-moi... Est-ce que vous croyez en la réincarnation ? »

Hum ? Pourquoi une aussi étrange question, si soudainement ? Qu'avait pu conduire leur étrange invitée dans de telles réflexions ?

Il se résigna à accepter que la jeune femme resterait un mystère.

« Je l'ignore, répondit-il d'un ton aimable en se rapprochant. En vérité, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qui venait après la mort. Je suis très occupé à apprécier la vie », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Finis ne rit pas, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, l’œil brillant.

Il décida de lui retourner la question.

« Et vous ? En quoi croyez-vous ? »

Elle prit à peine une seconde pour répondre.

« Selon moi, les gens renaissent sur cette terre éternellement. Comme les époques qui se succèdent, toutes les vies recommencent après leur fin. Jusqu'au dernier jour.

-Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas ennuyant ? Si on naissait et mourait, toujours la même personne, pour l''éternité ? » s'interrogea Henry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, intéressé maintenant par le tour que prenait la conversation.

Emily vint les rejoindre et aussitôt, les yeux de Finis se tournèrent vers elle.

« Même s'ils ont la même âme, ils n'ont pas le même cœur. Une vie ne sera jamais identique à une autre », répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Quelque chose d'infiniment triste flottait dans sa réponse.

Elle s'inclina soudain dans leur direction, se retournant pour dévoiler sa veste qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, dit-elle, alors que le mari et la femme lui lançaient un regard surpris. Mais je dois à présent partir. Ma place n'est pas ici.

-Notre maison vous est toujours ouverte, répondit Emily avec gentillesse. Ne pensez pas que vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue.

-Je vous remercie de votre bonté. »

Sans rien ajouter, Finis se dirigea vers la porte. Son visage avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité. Henry lui tint la porte comme un vrai gentleman, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer quand la frêle silhouette franchit le seuil pour la pénombre et le froid du couloir.

Elle passa devant lui, et il ressentit quelque chose de froid, quelque chose de mort. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée quand les yeux glacés se tournèrent vers lui.

« Henry... Malgré tout, vous lui ressemblez toujours beaucoup.

-Hein ?

-Vous avez toujours la même gentillesse, souffla-t-elle, si doucement qu'Emily, de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne pouvait entendre. Vous m'avez encore aidée... Je sais que ce monde est condamné, mais malgré tout je souhaite que vous ne perdiez pas cette facette de vous-même et... » Elle se détourna. Il ne voyait plus que son dos, droit devant les ténèbres. « … et j'aurais souhaité que vous viviez. »

Il la fixa, figé sur place.

« Est-ce que … nous nous connaissons ? »

Elle ne bougea pas. Il ne voyait pas son visage.

« Adieu. »

Et, comme ça, elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Le bruit ténu de ses pas disparut bientôt, quelques secondes après sa silhouette. Il demeura immobile, sur le seuil, jusqu'à ce que sa femme vienne le rejoindre, le visage interrogateur. Alors seulement referma-t-il la porte, retrouvant la chaleur familière du foyer.

Il ne revit plus jamais la jeune femme ni n'en entendit parler.


End file.
